1. Field of the Invention
Blanks for corrugated containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,817, discloses a container blank of complicated construction for forming a variety of containers. Fotz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,303, discloses a box form having spaced fold lines to provide an open box of various sizes and various heights with tabs provided on certain of the folding members to lock the carton in assembled position.